


Is our forever over for forever now?

by girra



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girra/pseuds/girra
Summary: Sooooo yeah, my English is still not the best and I'm embarrassed about it. So pelase tell me if there are any grammar-mistakes or if i spelled a word wrong.And I have a question for, if there are any, the people who speak German: Should I write  a German ff? I promise it would turn out way better than any of my English ones but i need to know if someone would even read it. Let me know in the comments.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 11





	Is our forever over for forever now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, my English is still not the best and I'm embarrassed about it. So pelase tell me if there are any grammar-mistakes or if i spelled a word wrong.   
> And I have a question for, if there are any, the people who speak German: Should I write a German ff? I promise it would turn out way better than any of my English ones but i need to know if someone would even read it. Let me know in the comments.

>>So, this is it? The end of our story? You want to leave me? You want me to be alone? Is it because of him? Do you still love him? I thought you said goodbye to him in your first song! Was it all a lie? Did you even love me? Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Mafuyu, tell me, are you happy now?<<

This were Uenoyama’s last words before he ran out of the room with tears running down his face. He couldn’t believe that it was all over now. All the times he and Mafuyu were together. All the times they used to kiss each other. All the times they made music together. All the times they said they would love each other forever. Forever? It seemed like their forever was over now. Forever. When did it all start to get wrong? When did they start to fall apart?   
These and about a thousand other questions were on Uenoyama’s mind. He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know how he could keep on living. Without Mafuyu his life would get boring again. He would probably start to lose his interest in music again. Everything would be the same again, but I a different way. The band wouldn’t be able to continue this way. It would break his heart. Or that’s what he would like to think, but his heart was already broken so would there be any difference? Probably not.  
But this doesn’t matter now. He had his plan and he wouldn’t hesitate to do it. No matter what others would think about him.

“Is our forever over for forever now?” -girra

>>Hey Uenoyama-kun? Is something wrong? You seem, how should I say this without hurting you, a little upset today.<<

This was something he had to hear the next day very often. It seemed like everyone noticed that something happened, but no one really knew what it was. Most of the time he just replied with: >>Oh, really? It is nothing, I just didn’t get enough sleep tonight.<<

Sleep. He didn’t sleep since that day. No matter how long he tried he just couldn’t fall asleep. Then he just lays in his bed. Starring at the ceiling. Wondering if he feels the same. Wondering if Mafuyu can sleep. Wondering if it is easier for him. Wondering why this had to happen. Wondering why Mafuyu wanted to break up with him.

Uenoyama was wondering about this for 3 days now. 3 day without sleep. 3 days.   
He is exhausted from staying up all night and day. Exhausted from all the overthinking. Exhausted from trying to find his mistake.

>>Uenoyama-kun, could you please pay attention to class? You have been looking out of the window for the whole lesson now! If you kee-<<  
The teacher stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw Uenoyama’s face. Uenoyama was wearing a black hoodie on that day with the hood pulled down over his face. The teacher was only able to barely see his face but what he saw was shocking:   
Uenoyama’s eyes were red and swollen because he cried all night long, he had some dark eyebags and his face was pale. His hair was messy and hung down on his face.   
He looked like the way he felt: bad >>Uhm, Uenoyama-kun is everything ok? Are you sick or did something happen to you? You can tell me if you want, but for now I will have to sent you home. You don’t seem to look like you could attend this in your shape. Please go home and get some rest. I will tell the other teachers that I sent you home. Get some sleep and get well soon.<<Uenoyama just nodded his head and packed his bag. When he was outside of school he didn’t plan to go home. His family shouldn’t recognize that he was feeling bad at the moment, so he had only one person to go to: Haruki. About half an hour later he arrived at Haruki’s apartment. When he rang at the door Haruki immediately opened it, but he was a little confused at first.   
>>Uenoyama? What are you doing here? You should be in school!<<  
Uenoyama didn’t reply. He was just standing there, with his hood in the face. He didn’t move. He didn’t say anything. He just started to cry quietly.Haruki was now even more confused but he realized that something was wrong, so he dragged Uenoyama, who still wasn’t moving, in his apartment. >>Ok, Uenoyama, tell me what is wrong please. If you don’t tell me then I can’t help you. Why are you even here?<< After this word Uenoyama finally started to move: He pulled his hood back, whipped away some of his tear, looked Haruki straight into the eyes and just said:   
>>Mafuyu broke up with me.<<


End file.
